Adella Blair
Adella Blair Vampire 18th Century Girl (This Character Belongs to WisdomShowsTruth) About Adella Adella is a 236 year-old vampire who lives in Forks.She lived in the 18th Century in the American Colonies and she is a vegetarian vampire.She also is very peaceful amongst humans and she doesn't like drinking on their blood, and she mourns over her transformation into a vampire, which she believes ruined her future since she was to marry the love of her life Henry, who is now obviously dead. |- |- | |} History History Where to begin? Well, I guess I should start at my birth or course.I was born in 1760 to William and Helene Blair in the colony of Pennsylvania.My father was tailor and my mother just worked at home, keeping me and my siblings, Harvery and Deborah in order.She taught me and Deborah various of things, like how to sew and cook and keep the house in order, and so life was normal for me of course.We lived in Philadelphia. At the age of 15 you see, I fell in love with a young man from England.He was eighteen and my mother and father approved that he was the one, and that we were to be married.I was happy, because Henry treated me like a woman, and he was such a gentleman.I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Adella Adams, and Henry couldn't wait to become my husband.Everything was so perfect. About a few days from the wedding, the war between Britain and it's colonies had just begun.Henry was worried you see, and he told me that after our marriage, that he should go off into the war.Henry knew the costs of his choice, and he said that he would fight for the colonies.I was full of worry.What if Henry had died? What if I became a widow, prior to days after our wedding? I pushed these thoughts out of my mind, and hoped that Henry would just be like one of those little boys in the war.My father, William, and my little brother Harvey went off into the war too, leaving me, my mother, and my sister Deborah to run the house.Me and Deborah worked for Ms. Betsy Ross, who taught us how to sew as well, and we earned money from her.I was worried for my family. Now, you may be wondering, "When is th part where I become a vampire going to happen?", and I assure you that it shall be very soon.Now, one day, while I was at home a man knocked on the door.He claimed he was lost and he needed someone to help him get to his Cousin's house.I'm not going to lie, I didn't believe in the man myself, but I let him in and he told me which street his cousin lived on and I said it wasn't very far away, and only about two blocks.He thanked me, but just before he left he said: "I'm going to give you a gift for you time..." and then, every part of me was in pain.I was burning.It hurt so bad, and my throat...the pain was unbearable.I woke up, three days later, in the woods.I panicked and I saw that I was still in Philadelphia, but just in the woods. As soon as I walked back into town, I lost control.I killed a human and then I realized the horror: that I was a vampire.I gasped as I ran away from Philadelphia as fast as I could and for days, I starved myself-keeping myself undercontrol.Then deers came running by and I lunged at them, drinking their blood.I realized that I could feed on animals, and so I did, and after I was sure that I was under control, I went back to my home and I saw my mother weeping in the window as well as my sister Deborah.I knocked on the door and they were surprised to see me.I asked about father, and Harvey, and William and Henry.They cried.Mother explained to me that William had died and Henry was shot.They told me it was July, and they told me about the Battle of Bunkerhill.I hadn't realized I was gone for long and I asked them if they knew where I was, and they said that I left a note and that I would be back in a month or so.I then realized that if Henry was shot, then he could die and his wounds could be fatal.I cried, but not tears and after a few weeks of living with my mother and Deborah, having control and almost killing them several times...I left.I wanted to find my creator and tell him of all the horrible things he had done, but with no luck. And so, after two centuries of trying to find my creator, I decided to live in Forks, Washington since I heard that I would be fine there, and no one knew about vampires, that it was the perfect place for me.Much like when I would be with Henry.I also did find out that Henry had died on the battle of Bunkerhill, and that Harvey had survived unlike my father and him, and that he had married a young woman, and died in Boston, as my sister and mother died in Philadelphia.My sister had married as well.As so now, I live in Forks, Washington, as a vegetarian vampire... Personality Personality Adella is a very neat woman and she doesn't really like to socialize herself with other vampires.She's usually quiet when you talk to her at first, but when you get to know her she can be in fact very loud and friendly and talk a lot.She also loves poetry. Powers and Abilities Powers And Abilities Like all vampires, Adella has basic powers like increased speed and strength, but she has Visual Projection, which is the power to project vivid images into people's minds. She discovered her talent about a decade prior to her transformation, and she rarely uses it.She uses this power by imagining an area and willing her victims to see.The visions are so real that the victims can easily forget reality.She can project to multiple targets at the same time and can take immediate effect. Gallery Gallery Mymother.jpg|My mother, Helene. Deborahbla.jpg|My sister Deborah. Henry.jpg|Henry, my love.I miss him so much. william.jpg|My father William. harvey.jpg|A painting of my younger brother Harvey when he was older... red_eye_Wallpaper_1280x800_wallpaperhere.jpg|My eyes as a newborn vampire. Female | Vampires Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Born in 1750